There are various inventions designed to utilize the efflux of the gases and the air from the turbofans and aircraft turbo jets to generate additional lift, and also to equip the aircraft with the capacity to take off and land on short runways.
One of the current techniques consists of placing the turbofans on the front part of the aircraft wings and in a position such that the efflux of gases and bypass air from the turbofans runs tangentially to the upper surface of the wings. According to this technique, when lift-increasing devices are driven (extended flaps), the efflux of gases from the turbofans is directed downwards, significantly increasing the lift force.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,991,961, 4,019,696 and 4,392,621 are based on this technique. One of the drawbacks of this solution consists in the need for placing the turbofans on the front and upper part of the wings, which is not in line with the positioning adopted on the vast majority of commercial aircraft driven by turbofans, in which said turbo-fans are mounted on supports under the wings.
Patent GB 1.071.764 of Jun. 14, 1967 describes a vehicle in which the increase or improvement in lift is obtained by the efflux of jet engine gases on or under the wings of the vehicle, each of the two jet engines being positioned ahead of the front edge of each of the two wings of the vehicle. The vehicle described in patent GB 1.071.764 has a very particular configuration, altogether different from the configuration adopted in the vast majority of commercial aircraft driven by turbofans, in which said turbo-fans are mounted on supports under the wings.
In contrast to the arts described above, the present invention does not require any special positioning of the turbofans, and can be adopted in any configuration of aircraft driven by turbofans, which can be mounted on pylons under or over the wings.
Another technique designed to generate additional lift in aircraft driven by turbofans consists of diverting the air blown by the fan which passes externally to the combustion chamber and direct it through ducts to orifices that release this air tangentially to the upper surface of the wings. This technique is described in patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,117,995 and 4,326,686.
The drawbacks of this solution lie in the reduced efficiency of the turbofan as a means of propelling the aircraft during the time in which the air is diverted to generate lift, as described above, in the load losses that occurs when a fluid is diverted from its original path, and in the need to equip the aircraft with ducts and control systems that occupy internal space.
In contrast to the arts described above, the present invention generates additional lift in all the phases of the flight, does not divert the air blown by the turbo-fans from its priority function, which consists of generating propulsion for the aircraft, and does not require any special positioning of the turbofans, and can be adopted in any configuration of aircraft driven by turbofans. It is comprised of few parts, has low weight, and is extremely simple to carry out.
According to the present invention, the arrangement and the location of the aircraft jet engines (turbofans supported by pylons fastened to the wings) is not altered or affected.